


To Be Embraced With Love

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AOS McKirk, Deals with LGBTQ/Non-Binary topics, M/M, Non-Binary Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: An AOS McKirk story I’ve just written called ‘To Be Embraced With Love’Deals with LGBTQ/Non-Binary topics.Non-Binary Jim; hasn’t always been supported, and is braving letting his beloved Bones, see all of who he is, for the FIRST time. Rarely ever lets other people find out, but he loves Bones so much.Bones being the Beautiful, heart-felt, genuine heart on sleeve Southern Gentleman, and Good Soul, that he is.





	To Be Embraced With Love

To Be Embraced With Love

Jim walked from one room in to the other, trying to show all that he was to Bones, whom he loved so much.

“Darlin’,” Bones smiled genuinely. “You’re looking amazing! You always do; you know that’s my opinion; but, God, this really suits you!”

Jim stood there. He had no patience with his own nerves, as he, carefully asked, “You’re not just saying that? I can hear you being that kind and charming to all the women you’ve been with.”

“I could say that about you, too, but when I say good things to you, you know I mean it; just like I know you mean it when you pay me a compliment.” Bones pointed out. He smiled, holding out his arms. “Come here, love. You look awesome!”

“But I’m coming out as non-binary!” Jim replied. His blue eyes were piqued, on the edge of manic, verging on tears. “I’m standing here, in what, on our planet, constitutes a woman’s dress. I’ve done my make-up femme. I mean, okay, some cultures, some planets’ people, don’t bat an eyelid, or an eyebrow, at this kind of thing, but some do! I could be a laughing stock! I could just be doing something else here, which might call for me to lose my Captaincy; James T. Kirk’ The damned cross-dressing Captain.”

Bones reached out to his lover. “You won’t be a laughing stock, and you will NOT lose the Captaincy!”

“You really love me, don’t you?” Jim looked up, in to Bones’ eyes.

“I really, really do!” Bones promised. “I also really, really fancy you. It doesn’t matter to me that you want to be both my Prince Charming, and my Beautiful Queen – No pun intended, baby. You’re thoroughly beautiful as both, or either. You don’t have to make up your mind which to be. Some people just aren’t meant to choose. They’re meant to let themselves be happy being both!”

Jim fisted away tears from his eyes.

“Come here, my darlin’. My love.” Len held his arms open to Jim again.

Jim walked into his Len’s arms, and was totally embraced with love.

The End..? Written on: 26.10.17  
By : Bethany Heard-Hubbard/Vulcan Lover/Thylaksashayaashayam/Mrs TrekkieH_H/KSForever


End file.
